El día en el que te conocí
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Un one-shot sobre como se conocieron Corey y Laney. ADVERTENCIA: ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE CORNEY! Y tal vez dulzura sobre cargada.


¡HOLIWIS MIS LECTORES FAVORITOS! Aquí les traigo un one-shot , enserio perdónenme pero no podre seguir con Enemigos o ¿¡Hermanos? Por razones que no quiero ni mencionar… Buano no los molesto más. Eh aquí el fic:

El día en el que te conocí:

POV PEQUEÑO COREY:

(tiene 8 años)

Yo estaba en mi primaria, jugando con mis mejores amigos, Kin y Kon, no era un juego era mas bien una guerra entre nosotros y esas niñas chillonas. Yo estaba tras un arbusto, fijando mi vista en el objetivo, Kin y Kon estaban tras de mi. Yo apunte con una bola de barro hacia mi objetivo, y la lance. Cuando callo sobre ella y se puso a gritar y correr en círculos, no podía aguantar el estallido de risas que viene de mi.

-IUGH! ¡Quiten me lo! ¡Quiten me lo!-JA, JA, JA, la niña corre para todas partes y a para mi es gracioso, no aguante mas y me puse a reír hasta que…-

- ¡Señor Riffin! ¡¿Qué le dije de molestar a sus compañeras?!-dijo mi maestra poniendo las manos en sus caderas, como yo mire al suelo-vallase a lavar las manos-se volvió hacia Kin y Kon- y ustedes vallan a avisarle a todos que tenemos una nueva compañera-dijo como se retiro con pasos molestos-

"Esperen… ¿nueva compañera?"Yo estoy sonriendo para mis adentros "esto será divertido". Yo me en camine hacia los baños y me lave las manos, pasaron unos minutos y nos metieron al salón. Yo me senté tranquilamente viendo hacia al frente como la maestra dijo.

-Bien ya que todos están aquí*voltea hacia la puerta y sonríe* Puedes pasar querida-dijo mi maestra como la chica paso-

Ella era bajita, pero iba bien para su edad, pelo rojo asta los hombros, una horquilla de mariposa negra, una blusa verde, mangas cortas amarillas, con un bajo negro en ella, pantalones amarillos pollo y tenis converse negras.

-Por favor, presenta te con tus compañeros querida-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa, la chica se la devolvió y con mucha seguridad volteo hacia nosotros(hacia todos los compañeros)-

-Hola, soy Laney Penn *sonríe*, hace poco me mude aquí, solo espero agradarles-dijo ella con una sonrisa ligera-

- ¿Puedes hablar sobre ti?-dijo mi maestra con una sonrisa, ella siempre pregunta eso si eres nuevo en el curso-

-Pues… a mi me gusta la música, no me gustan las cosas chicle, me gusta el color verde, no me gusta el color rosa y quiero ser una muy buena música de grande*sonríe* - ¡JA! Esto es mi nueva victima definitivamente-

-Bien, todos pueden volver a salir-dice como Kin, Kon y yo salimos-

- ¿Nueva victima?-dijo Kin con duda a lo cual sonreí-

-Nueva victima-dije como nos fuimos de hay-

POV PEQUEÑA LANEY:

Cuando todos se fueron, me dirigí a la maestra con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Oh, ¿que sucede Laney?-dijo mi maestra con dulzura-

-Bueno, me preguntaba si puedo agarrar mi bajo-dije mirando a ella con una sonrisa pequeña-

-¡Claro! Agárralo, esta allí-dijo señalando a un mueble-

-Gracias-dije sonriendo, me dirigí a mi bajo, lo agarre y Salí del salón-

Inspeccione el lugar, todo estaba repleto de niños y niñas ruidosos. Todo menos un lugar. Era un hermoso árbol rodeado por flores y daba poquito sol. Era simplemente perfecto. Me encamine hacia el hasta que…

-Hola, soy Lilia, ¿quieres juntarte con nosotras-dijo una chica con pelo negro hasta la cintura, ojos violetas, piel clara, diadema rosa, falda rosa obscuro, blusa rosa palido, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas-

-Pues… si, ¿Por qué no?-dije con una diminuta sonrisa como la seguí-

-Miren chicas, traje a la chica nueva-dijo con una sonrisa-

- Hola, Laney-dijeron todas con una sonrisa…la verdad… ellas dan miedo-

-Oh, hola-dije con mi pequeña sonrisa-

POV PEQUEÑO COREY:

-Bien ella facilito mi trabajo-dije con una gran sonrisa espiándola desde el arbusto-

-Corey, ¿seguro que quieres hacer eso?¡Nos podrían regañar otra vez!-dijo el de lentes con preocupación-

-Estoy cien por siento seguro de que lo hare-dije con una sonrisa-

-Viejo, no lo tomes a mal, pero nosotros no vamos hacerle esto, es la chica nueva!, aparte, la maestra ya nos ha castigado muchas veces-dijo Kin como el se retiro lentamente con su hermano-

-Oh, esta bien, aun a si lo voy a hacer-dije con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro-

Me eche a correr con cuidado hacia los arbustos más cercanos a donde ella estaba. Tome un poco de barro entre mis manos y salte lo más rápido posible para embarrarla de barro. El barro callo en sima de ella y todas estaban viéndola sorprendidas. Pero lo que me sorprendo mas a mi, fue que ella no corrió ni grito, o lloro por ello. Ella solo se quedo mirando su camiseta. Ahora llena de barro, levanto la vista lentamente hacia mi…. No se que me ara esta chica…

POV PEQUEÑA LANEY:

Yo estaba hablando con las demás chicas, la verdad no es nada divertido *suspiro* ojala y pasara algo realmente interesante… parecen horas y ellas solo hablaban de artistas, barniz, maquillaje y chicos*suspiro* quiero vomitar.

Cuando de repente vi como un niño de pelo azul salto de entre los arbustos, y ensucio mi camiseta con barro. Todas me miraron boquiabiertas, yo solo veía a mi camiseta. Lentamente levante la vista hacia el chico, el parecía confundido, como si esperara algo. Yo me agache, tome un poco de barro y se lo unte en la cara. Todas me miraron como "estas loca!", el se limpio el barro de su rostro, tenia el ceño fruncido. Todas las chicas se echaron a correr como si no existiera mañana, el me miro directo a los ojos, yo aun no entendía hasta que… el me embarro de barro las botas y después el pelo "esto es guerra" pensé para mis adentros, "la verdad, esto es divertido" como tome un poco de barro y ágilmente se lo aventé lo más rápido posible y mientras lo hacia corrí para luego meterme tras una arbusto, yo me estaba riendo, enserio esto me es divertido, es mucho mejor que hablar de revistas y esas cosas…que asco.

POV PEQUEÑO COREY:

Yo estaba asombrado, ella no hizo nada hasta que… sentí como unto barro en mi rostro "esto es guerra" eso es lo único que paso por mi mente, yo me limpie el barro del rostro, con el seño fruncido, señalando que esto era serio. Como si fuera señal todas se echaron a correr, menos ella… esta chica es rara… yo con mucha rapidez le avente barro por todas partes.

Ella no entendió perfectamente al parecer, por que empezó a lanzarme barro, sinceramente es muy ágil, de repente ya no la veía… debo de admitir que eso me dio un poco de miedo.

Yo sigilosamente la busque con cuidado de cualquier ataque imprevisto… o eso creía yo por que sentí que alguien salto tras de mi llenándome de barro, yo estaba apunto de aventarle barro, hasta que…

-¡Haber ustedes dos! ¡Si tanto les encanta hacer desastre juntos, van a ir castigados juntos!-dijo señalando a un rincón con dos sillas, ella sin protestar se encamino y se sentó, yo me senté a un lado suyo-

Ella se empezó a reír, ¿pero de que se ríe?. Yo le di un gruñido y ella dejo de reír, pensé que se callaría, es fue, hasta que….

-Mi nombre es Laney*sonríe* ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-dijo con un tono de ¿diversión? ¿esto le pareció divertido? ¡debería de estar llorando o gritando! ¿Qué tipo de chica es?-

-Me llamo Corey Riffin… ¿acaso esto te parece divertido?-dije entre gruñidos-

-Si, eso fue muy divertido, mucho mejor que hablar con esas niñas de maquillaje y hicos-dijo con cara e asco al ultimo-

¿no le gusta eso? ¡que clase de chica es! Es… rara… o mas bien… única…

-Espera… ¿Qué no te gusta eso?-dije en duda y algo sorprendido, ya no estaba gruñendo-

-Pues… la verdad odio eso, me da… asco… ¿crees que es raro?-dijo viendo al suelo-

Por alguna razón, al verla así me sentí mal, me sentí como si tuviera que darle un abrazo… pero si me ven se burlan de mi…

-Para ser honesto… tu no eres rara… tu eres especial-dije a Laney como ella levanto la vista, sus ojos verdes manzana brillaban como estrellas-

-¿E-eso crees?-dijo viéndome a los ojos con esperanza… nunca nadie me avía visto directamente a los ojos-

-Si, tu eres única-dije con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, vi como una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… y de repente sentí un cuerpo en mi… ¡era ella! Ella estaba abrazado me, sentí como un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas hasta que ella se separo del abrazo-

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban. Yo sonreí débilmente a ella y la maestra llego.

-Bien, ya pueden ir a el recreo-dijo como ella y yo salimos en busca de Kin y Kon-

-¿A quien dices que buscamos?-dijo con duda-

- Buscamos a Kin y Kon, son unos amigos míos, Lanes-dije buscando-

-¿Que es Lanes?-dijo ella inocentemente, sentí como un calor venia por mis mejillas-

-Uh… ¿es un a-apodo?-dije con nerviosismo-

-Ah, ok… Core-dijo con una sonrisa-

"tengo un apodo" es lo único que pasaba en mi cabeza en este momento ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?, bueno, a buscar a Kin y Kon. Caminamos un poco mas y al fin los vimos, estaban sentados en una banca hablando. Lanes y yo nos aproximamos.

-¡Hey Kin y Kon!-dije como nos acercamos a ellos-

-¡Hey Corey!-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa… eso cambio cuando vieron a Lanes… ahora estaban confundidos-

-Corey…¿Qué no ella es tu nueva victima?-dijo Kon-

-Lo era, ahora es mi mejor amiga, se llama Laney –dije presentándosela a los chicos, como ellos sonrieron-

-¡Hola Laney!-dijeron con entusiasmo-

-Lanes ellos son Kin y Kon-dije con una sonrisa-

-Hola chicos-dijo dándoles los cinco-  
Y así ellos empezaron a conocerse, a Kin y a Kon les agradaba mucho Lanes, eso me gustaba. Pero después de un rato ya era hora de irse.

-¡Laney! ¡ya es hora de irnos! –dijo una voz femenina que parecía ser la mama de Lanes-

-Oh, adiós Kin y Kon-dijo dándoles el dame cinco- Adios core-ella se empezó a retirar. Pero sentí un impulso en mi, y corrí hacia ella, la tome del brazo y la bese en el cachete. Ella detuvo en seco y yo corrí lejos, aunque vi como me sonrío. Camine hacia Kin y Kon y dijeron.

-¿Con que Lanes eh?-dijeron al unísono con sonrisas picaras en sus rostros-

-Oh, ya callense ustedes dos-dije como me retire seguidos por los gemelos-

FIN.

¡Wooooooooh! y eso fue todo, la pregunta es ¿les gusto?, Si les gusto díganme, y si no… Po's no digan nada XD. Eeeeen fin eso fue todo y… neh no tengo mas que decir XD ¡CHAU-CHAU!

-ALEX-


End file.
